A Guardian Angel
by NiennorNight
Summary: Malec Oneshot AU, Human! Magnus is having a very bad day, which is about to get a lot worse. But...


**_Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters!_**

* * *

It was only early noon, and it had already been a long and bad day. Magnus couldn't wait for it to be over. He fumbled with his headphones as he walked, not looking where he was going, wishing nothing more in that moment than to shut the world out. He managed to get them out of his bag, and looked up, realising that in his haze, he had walked in the middle of the road. His eyes widened momentary as he saw a car speeding his way and he knew he had no time to avoid it. He closed his eyes and took a step back even though it was already too late.

The hit took his breath away and he "flew" a meter away landing on his back and hitting his head on the road, something heavy falling on top of him. "Oww…" he moaned under his breath, noticing however that the pain wasn't as bad as it should be. He didn't feel… broken.

He still couldn't breathe very well though, feeling something heavy on his chest. He blinked and opened his green eyes to see what happened and came face to face with the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He had bottle blue eyes and unruly raven black hair. He was breathtaking.

They both stayed there frozen for moment, staring into each other's eyes like they were alone on the crowded road. And they were, in a way… People were rushing about, not sparing them a second look, as if nothing had happened. As if Magnus hadn't just almost died.

"Am I dead?" He blurted out finally. "Are you an Angel?"

"Of course I'm not!" The boy blushed, and then asked him worried, "Are you okay?"

"You certainly _look_ like an Angel…" Magnus muttered. _'He has a beautiful voice too…'_ He thought spacing out, staring at him.

"Hey, did you even listen to me?" He asked again, softly, blushing crimson at his words and Magnus snapped out of it.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" The boy repeated. "I think you may have a concussion. Your vision seems affected too…"

"I'm okay…" He muttered, brushing away the comment, not realising what he meant in his daze. Then he added smiling, "I can't breathe very well, but it's totally fine."

The boy blushed, realising he was still on top of him and jumped off. "I'm really sorry!"  
He leaned down and offered him his hand to help him get up. Magnus took it gratefully but once he was on his feet, swayed and closed his eyes feeling dizzy suddenly. The blue-eyed boy quickly gripped his arms steadying him. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried once more.

Magnus opened his eyes and smiled, seeing they were inches apart again. "And here I thought this was going to be the worst day ever…" He said, and the boy blushed more, an adorable rosy hue painting his pale cheeks.

He took a step back, but didn't let him go, unsure if Magnus could stand on his own. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, staring at him, embarrassed from the close proximity. "Can you stand?"

Magnus closed his eyes briefly checking his balance. "Yes…" he said, looking into those beautiful blue eyes again. To his great displeasure, the boy let him go, slowly easing his grip, checking if he could really stand. _'He's so sweet…'_ Magnus thought, and added to his previous sentence, pouting. "But my head hurts…"

The beautiful stranger laughed, his radiant eyes shining as he looked at him, and Magnus felt his breath catch. He stared until the boy sobered up and said, "I'm sorry. That's probably because you hit it on the road when I pushed you. But you should be grateful your head is the only thing that hurts! What were you doing?" He reprimanded him.

"What?" Completely distracted by the gorgeous stranger, Magnus had completely forgotten he almost died mere minutes ago. "Oh… right. Wait! Did you…? Did you just save my life?"

The boy blushed toying with the hem of his frayed sweater. "I just pushed you out of the road…" he muttered.

"Woah…" Magnus stared again, his golden-green eyes wide, finally realising the gravity of the situation. _'I would probably be dead now…'_ "And here I thought guardian Angels didn't exist…" He smiled charmingly at him.

The boy blushed even more and dropped his eyes embarrassed saying something Magnus couldn't hear.

"What was that darling?"

"I said I'm no Angel…" he muttered still looking down.

"You're not?" Magnus faked surprise. "Maybe I'm wrong. But I'm sure that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here talking with you now. I would be lying in the middle of the street unable to talk. Probably ever again."

He whispered, "That would be such a waste…" so low that Magnus wasn't sure he heard right, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

 _'Did I imagine it?'_ He wondered, studying the boy scrutinizingly. When he remained silent, Magnus added. "That looks to me like something a guardian Angel would do. Or maybe a hero?"

"I'm not a hero either…" he said, impossibly red.

 _'He's too adorable…'_ "Okay then, Mr. No-Angelic hero…"

"Alec." He cut him off.

"What?"

"My name…" he muttered, running a hand through his messy hair, nervously. "Is Alec."

"Oh! Is that short for Alexander? You have a beautiful name…" Magnus grinned.

"Yes…" Alec confirmed looking slightly uncomfortable "But don't call me that…"

"Why not darling? My name is Magnus by the way." He offered his hand that the boy shook shyly. "It's _**very**_ nice to meet you."

His tone was so seductive, that the boy almost choked, his face still crimson. "You- you too…" he stuttered.

"Now Alexander…" he purred, ignoring his request, using the same silky tone, still holding his hand. "How can I repay you?"

"Wh-what?"

"What can I do to repay you for saving my life?"

"Oh…" He looked at Magnus surprised once more. "No, nothing… of course I don't want anything…" he rambled shyly not expecting to be given anything in return.

"Aww… C'mon Alexander. I would be dead now if it wasn't for you. I am indebted to you forever… Let me repay you somehow."

"You're overreacting… You don't have to do anything… Really…" Alec said again, embarrassed.

"But I want to…" he smiled warmly at him, taking another route to convince him, and Alec was left staring.

 _'He's too gorgeous…'_

"So…" Magnus' voice snapped him out of it. "How about coffee? For starters? Or maybe dinner?" He couldn't tell if the adorable boy in front of him was gay, but he felt he was. Or better said, he hoped. He really, really hoped he was gay, or bi like himself.

"What?" Alec asked, disbelief lacing his voice and Magnus' heart sunk.

 _'If he sounds that freaked out, he's definitely straight…'_

But then the boy spoke again, shyly "I mean… Why would _**you**_ want that?"

Magnus beamed at him. _'There is hope then.'_ "Because I want to thank the gorgeous stranger who saved my life and to get to know him better." He said with devastating simplicity.

Alec was staring at him at a loss for words, still blushing. Finally he spoke in a low voice, dropping his eyes. "I'm not, _gorgeous_."

"Excuse me sweetheart. My eyes are fully functional. And I say you are."

The boy could definitely not get any redder. "I - uh…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Magnus really wanted to kiss him. _'He's too adorable for his own good.'_ He decided it was too early for kisses though since the boy seemed really shy and would probably not appreciate a stranger "attacking" him. Even if the attack's objective was to smother him with kisses.

"So…" He decided he might as well ask. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." His answer was too quick and there was something in his tone that made Magnus push it further.

"Oh… A boyfriend then?"

Alec's eyes widened and he looked at him terrified, before dropping his gaze to the floor and whispering. "No…"

That was all the answer Magnus needed. He could read the signs perfectly. The way he denied having a girlfriend showed that he was repulsed by the idea… And also, the look on his face when he asked about a boyfriend showed him that the boy _was_ gay as he had hoped but closeted and probably afraid to come out.

He didn't know him, but he felt a pang of sadness for him, and anger for the world that had made that beautiful child so afraid to be who he really was. In that moment he decided he'd help him. He just wished Alec would let him…

Said boy was still looking down and Magnus ached to touch him, to hold him, to tell him it's okay, and to not be afraid. He sighed inwardly knowing he couldn't do that yet, and changed the subject instead. "You still haven't answered my first question though…"

"Huh?" Alec looked up confused, recovering.

Magnus smiled sweetly at him. "Coffee? Dinner? Whatever you prefer, or… neither?"

Alec was still blushing, and now was stuttering again "I… You… you don't have to… don't feel obliged, I…"

"Darling." Magnus cut him off. "We already established I want this. What about you? If you say no I will never bother you again." _'Please say yes, please say yes,_ ** _please_** _say yes…'_ He was getting nervous, and it was unheard of. Him! Nervous! But the boy hadn't clearly declined his offer so there was hope. He looked deep into his blue eyes putting his most charming smile on, and waited for the answer.

 _'Is he…? No, there is no way…'_ Alec thought while reeling from the look he gave him. _'It should be illegal to be that beautiful…. There is no way such a gorgeous person would want to go out with me. He just feels obliged. I shouldn't take advantage of that but I really want to go…'_

"Alexander?" The older boy asked hesitantly and Alec's heart skipped a beat. The way he called his name… it sounded like music… His voice was so warm and honey-sweet, he…

"Hey, Alec, are you okay?" He called again pulling him out of his reverie.  
Alec blinked regaining his composure, pushing the thoughts back.

"Yes."

Magnus looked at him a little confused.

"And yes." Alec said.

Magnus smiled widely. "You'll go out with me?"

 _'He's so adorable…'_ Alec thought seeing his smile and only _then_ processed his words. "Out? You… you mean… like… like a date?" He stuttered before he could stop himself, and then shut his mouth with his hand, mortified, as Magnus stared at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

But Magnus was just smiling like a cat now and didn't seem offended at all. Instead he took a step closer and whispered. "If you want to… I would _**love**_ to go on a date with you Alexander…" he purred and Alec gulped.

"O-okay…" he whispered so low Magnus wasn't sure he heard right for a moment.

"What was that sweetheart?" He asked wanting to make sure before getting excited.

"I want to…" the boy said dropping his eyes and blushing like crazy.

 _ **'YES!'**_ Magnus danced inwardly, beaming. "Great! Are you busy now Alexander?"

"No…"

"Shall we go then?" He purred, offering him his hand.

Alec looked around hesitating, and when he saw no one was looking at them, took Magnus' hand in his own that was trembling slightly. "Let's." He smiled too allowing Magnus to lead him.

* * *

 _ **The End! That was an one shot, don't get your hopes up for more! I'm sorry! (I may try but NO promises, and certainly not yet! Too busy...**_ :( :( _ **)**_

 _ **Did you like it?**_


End file.
